Field effect transistors (FET) are used in a wide variety of semiconductor devices. Generally, a FET includes a gate structure positioned over a channel region and between source and drain regions. The gate structure typically includes a gate dielectric layer on the channel region, and a gate electrode on the gate dielectric layer.
One type of FET that is gaining in popularity is a negative capacitance field effect transistor (NCFET). In contrast to traditional FETs, the gate structure of NCFETs has a negative capacitance. NCFETs have various advantages over other types of transistors. For example, NCFETs generally have lower subthreshold swings compared to other types of transistors, and are able to switch between conducting and non-conducting states faster than other types of transistors.